gleefandomcom-20200222-history
4 Minutes
4 Minutes by Madonna feat. Justin Timberlake is featured in The Power of Madonna, the fifteenth episode of Season One. It is sung by Kurt and Mercedes with the Cheerios after Sue adds vocals to her "already over the top" cheerleading routines. This is the solo Kurt and Mercedes were looking for because they weren't getting enough in Glee Club. The song is performed in the gymnasium and includes an elaborate dance routine by the Cheerios and Kurt and Mercedes as the lead soloists. This makes Will surprised. Lyrics Mercedes: Hey, uh Come on Kurt Hummel Kurt: Come on, girl I've been waiting for somebody to pick up my stroll Uh! Mercedes: Well, don't waste time Give me the sign Tell me how you wanna roll Kurt: I want somebody to speed it up for me Then take it down slow There's enough room for both Mercedes: Well, I can handle that You just gotta show me where it's at Are you ready to go? Are you ready to go? Kurt and Mercedes: If you want it, you already got it If you thought it, it better be what you want If you feel it, it must be real Just say the word and I'mma give you what you want Kurt (Mercedes): Time is waiting (We only got 4 minutes to save the world) No hesitating (Grab a boy, grab a girl) Time is waiting (We only got 4 minutes to save the world) No hesitating Kurt and Mercedes: We only got 4 minutes to, uh, 4 minutes Mercedes: Keep it up, keep it up Don't be afraid, hey, Madonna, uh Kurt and Mercedes: You gotta get 'em all, hot Tick tock tick tock tick tock Mercedes: That's right, Keep it up, keep it up Don't be afraid, hey, Madonna, uh Kurt and Mercedes: You gotta get 'em all hot Tick tock tick tock tick tock Kurt: Sometimes I think what I need is a you intervention Yeah Mercedes: And you know I can tell that you like it And that it's good By the way that you move, ooh, hey Kurt: The road to hell is paved with good intentions, yeah Mercedes: But if I die tonight At least I can say I did what I wanted to do Tell me, how bout you? Kurt and Mercedes: If you want it, you already got it If you thought it, it better be what you want If you feel it, it must be real Just say the word and Imma give you what you want Kurt (Mercedes): Time is waiting (We only got 4 minutes to save the world) No hesitating (Yeah, grab a boy, grab a girl) Time is waiting (We only got 4 minutes to save the world) No hesitating Kurt and Mercedes: We only got 4 minutes to, uh, 4 minutes Mercedes: Keep it up, keep it up Don't be afraid, hey, Madonna, uh Kurt and Mercedes: You gotta get 'em all, hot Tick tock tick tock tick tock Mercedes: That's right, Keep it up, keep it up Don't be afraid, hey, Madonna, uh Kurt and Mercedes: You gotta get 'em all hot Tick tock tick tock tick tock Trivia *The singing in this version is gender-inverted: Kurt sings Madonna's ''lines and Mercedes sings ''Justin Timberlake's lines. **Therefore the line "Come on, boy," becomes "Come on, girl." *The Glee version is based on the 3:07 radio edit, instead of the 4:04 album version. Gallery Glee 4minutes story.jpg Kurt mercedes cheerios 4 minutes.jpg 4 minutes 5.jpg 4 minutes 10.jpg 4 minutes 7.png 15 Madonna 9.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-03-02-16h41m06s205.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-02-16h40m40s191.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-02-16h40m36s176.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-02-16h40m27s65.png artworks-000016254362-dxcjgh-crop.jpg 4444.gif tumblr mc89s4C1kN1ra5gbxo1 250.gif tumblr mc89s4C1kN1ra5gbxo2 250.gif tumblr mc89s4C1kN1ra5gbxo3 250.gif tumblr mc89s4C1kN1ra5gbxo4 250.gif tumblr mc89s4C1kN1ra5gbxo5 250.gif tumblr mc89s4C1kN1ra5gbxo6 250.gif tumblr mc89s4C1kN1ra5gbxo7 250.gif tumblr mc89s4C1kN1ra5gbxo8 250.gif Brittany4Minutes.gif Brittany4Minutes1.gif Brittany4Minutes2.gif Brittany4Minutes3.gif Brittany4Minutes4.gif Brittany4Minutes5.gif 4 mintues.png Tumblr myhd2mcssQ1ra5gbxo6 250.gif s1154minutes.gif 4 mintues.jpg Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season One Songs Category:Songs sung by Kurt Hummel Category:Songs sung by Mercedes Jones Category:Glee: The Music, The Power of Madonna Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season One